Tristan Scalibur
Tristan Scailbur (トリスタン スカリバー torisutan sukaribaa): is the third guild master of the Warrior Angel Guild, he is a very brilliant wizard and also very talented that he is considered legendary. He was the first member in the guild to become an S Class wizard moments after joining. He turned the guild into the power house it is now, he is considered the Angel's King for controlling such a powerful group of wizards with no trouble. Appearance Tristan is a tall man with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, he has a leaned and muscular body followed with light tan colored skin. usually he has a calm expression on his face and sometimes relaxing, he also has an innocent and positive face that when most people look at it for some reason it makes them want to trust them instantly, on some occasions most girls would consider him handsome. He wears a blue jacket with a yellow collar contacted to the zipper with 3 yellow circles on his sleeves from his shoulder to his elbow and a sliver hand collar on the end of the sleeves, with a black V-shirt underneath hanging over his pants, he wears dark grey paints with a chain attached on his right side and on the left is his holster where he carries the Heleos Blade, he also has grey combat sandals Personality Tristan is always perceptive and collective, he doesn't do anything unless he has a reason he also doesn't make a move that doesn't go to waste, he always remain respectful to everyone even towards his opponents. he has an indomitable spirit and fierce ambition that drive him through all his choices in life. he has devoted his life to his guild and towards his members with unwavering loyalty to protect them and that devotion inspires all the members to do the same, he will be furious to watch his members get tortured for the opponents amusement but will not do anything but watch. Even as a child Tristan has always known the right thing to do and has an honorable heart, he doesn't let excuses or law stop him from doing what he thinks is right. He isn't afraid to enter a battle, he won't even hesitate to volunteer himself to fight with his own guild members for fun. During a battle he holds back his power to where its a fair fight towards the opponent. He declared the rule of a one on one battle for his guild so that everyone as the chance to get better themselves, he gave them a goal to be the best in the guild and now everyone wants that title, he also made the rule that no one should enter a fight with their guild stating it tells them that they are weak and can't protect themselves. He see's his members as if he was a father figure towards them and enjoys watching them grow, laugh, and fight. He cares less about the Magic Council and their rules and let his members do what ever they like while he takes care of the council. Whenever someone attacks his guild or a member does anything to harm the other he steps in and takes care of it personally History Tristan was born in a small village in the east. He was raised as an orphan living in the streets with nothing but ragged clothes on. He was accompanied by a boy who was slightly older then him named Sora Minazuki who was also an orphan with ragged clothes, the 2 grew up together and were best friends despite the life they were living. Neither of them knew what happened to their parents or if they even had any at all, all they knew is that they've been together from the start. The two were inseparable always laughing together, fighting together and playing together, however Tristan could always sense a dark personality hiding in Sora but he didnt think it was a problem and there was nothing he could do so he just ignored it. The two would ask anyone if they could lend them some jewels or food to survive, some were kind enough they give them a small amount of food and jewels but it wasn't enough to last very long 2 days at most. The two aren't going to last long if they keep doing what their doing so Sora left Tristan to see what he can do. About an few hours later Sora had returned with a large amount of food. Tristan was shocked and asked how he got all that, which he responded saying "don't worry about it just leave getting the food to me." So Tristan didn't question it for he trusted his best friend. As the days went by Sora kept returning with more and more food but this time Sora returned with scratches and bruises on him. Tristan grew concerned and asked how he got that, he responded saying not to worry and said he tripped. Tristan sensed that he wasn't being honest so he pretended to believe him. The next day when Sora left to go get food Tristan decided to spy on him to see what is happening. As he followed him he noticed to he stop close to a food market acting all sneaky and tristan hid behind a barrel as he watched Sora. He watched as he saw Sora wait for the right time for the market owner to looked away for him to grab as many food as he could before the owner looked back, just before he looked back Sora ran away but the owner noticed what he was doing before he did and ran after him. Tristan was shocked of what he saw and ran after him. He found them in an alleyway where Sora ran into a dead end, Sora was caught and beaten up by the man. Tristan couldn't believe that his friend would do that and ran away back to where they were living. Hours later Sora returned with some food but Tristan was not happy about it. Magic and Abilities [[Heavenly Body Magic|'Heavenly Body Magic']]:''' Tristan's main type of magic. It is a powerful Magic based around all kinds of astronomical objects. Tristan generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Tristan has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic. * '''Meteor: Tristan's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Tristan assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. * Star Blaster: Tristan unleashed Heavenly Body Magic as a blast of light from his hands. The blast travels towards the target as fast as a shooting star. The momentum is fast enough to deal powerful damage to the target ** Scattered Star Blast: Much like star blast Tristan unleashes a blast of Heavenly Body Magic from his hands but this time he unleashes multiple blasts of light that fly towards the target as fast as a meteor shower dealing multiple barrage of blast attacks at the target. * * Zero Gravity: A powerful spell where Tristan affects the hole field of Heavenly Body Magic causing the gravity to instantly stop allowing everything in the area to float in the air. Doing so could automatically stop incoming magic attacks in mid air. Once this spell is used it can increase the speed of the Meteor spell and cause great attacks to the target. * [[Light Magic|'Light Magic']]:''' A type of Elemental Magic which relies around the use of light. Tristan is known for being capable of manifesting his immense Magic Power in the form of light, as well as to use it to attack opponents. He has proven to have complete master of this magic and has taken it far beyond any normal wizard, such master is what earns him the title '''Angels King. He uses this magic far more often then his main magic * Light Blast: Tristan releases magic energy in the form of light out of the palm of his hand and blast it at the target deal great damage. * Light Barrier: Tristan holds his hands together and a magic circle of light appears. The circle is about the same size has his entire body. The circle protects everyone behind it from and kinds of attacks. Tristan uses it against magic blasts when he step in the fight to protect his ally. ** Mega Light Barrier: Same as the Light Barrier Tristan holds his hands together and a magic circle of light appears, but this time the barrier size is increased drastically capable of protecting him and everyone behind it from any kind of magic no matter the size or power. Tristan uses it to protect everyone from a Jupiter Cannon without any trouble what so ever. * Light Cannon: Tristan draws a magic circle in the air made of light. He then fires a massive blast of light out of the circle causing massive damage. The circle usually drawn by waving his arms in a pattern but Tristan is able to draw it instantly with one wave of his hand. * Light Eruption: Tristan draws a magic circle on the ground under his targets feet without them knowing. When they realize it the circle begins to glow and an intense blast of towering light fires from below. The towering blast deals everyone inside the circle incredible damage. Normally it takes a small amount of time to successfully draw the circle however Tristan is able to draw it in seconds while dashing passed the target with incredible speed. Whenever Tristan begins to use this spell he draws his Heleos Blade and uses that to draw the circle, when he has that in his hand during the making of the spell the spells power is increased dramatically. * Falling Stars: While in the air Tristan's hands begin to glow. He then collides his hands then multiple blasts of light come falling towards the target. The light blasts fall towards the target at an alarming rate and deals great damage to them. The multiple blasts of light are to many for anyone to withstand. * Light Core: Tristan focuses his light magic in the palm of his hands until it appears in the form of a small orb of light. He then throws the orb of light at the target, once it collides with anything all the concentrated magic energy in the orb of light are released in a single explosion that covers a wide area making it nearly impossible to evade. The magic energy released from the explosion deals great damage towards anything caught in the explosion. It is a very powerful spell not to be underestimated by its size, however any attempt of this spell will drain tristan of his light magic, unable to use them for a limited time. * Angel's Wings: Tristan releases intense magic energy as light from all over his body. The light gives an illusion of giant, beautiful wings from an angel. The intense magic energy the wings give off is enough to terrify anyone. Despite its intense light and magic energy this spell is not meant for battle and the user is unable to use it for flight * Angel's Preyer: Tristan releases an intense light that surrounds the battlefield. All dark types of Magic that are weaker in power then Tristan's magic power are negated. This magic is similar to the one of the three legendary Angel Spells Angel Shine, however it is not as powerful. Magic Formula: Tristans own kind of defense magic. * [[Magic Formula Lv4: Mirror Barrier|'Magic Formula Lv4: Mirror Barrier']]:' Tristan creates a purple colored magic circle from his hands. The circle is then treated as a barrier capable of protecting him and everyone behind it from any kinds of magic attacks and absorb into the barrier. Tristan then waves his hand making the barrier flip over and the attack that was absorbed is fired right back at them with twice the power causing more damage to them then it would to him. He only uses this spell only if he is up against a blast attack that is too powerful even for him or when he is facing an enemy and cant afford to take a direct hit from them. 'Restoration Magic: Tristan is able to release magic energy as an aurora. The magic energy spreads to long distance mostly the entire guild hall. Everyone inside will be given the magic energy that will heal any injuries, even the clothing will return to how it was before and died plant life will be brought back to life as well. Despite his great mastery over this magic he is unable to heal injuries from inside the body such as viruses and life shorten magic powers, he is only able to temporarily holt them, such as the virus that was inside Jessie Longside. This method is also what's preserving Ren Kurushimi to live longer as his life is slowing being shortened by the Sufferer's Blade, however it is least likely that it will keep him alive for long. [[Requip|'Requip']]:' Tristan is able to requip his outfit into his guild masters cloak, shirt and even his pants, he also has a long, black bandanna on his forehead. His blue jacket is requip to an orange color cloak with short sleeves with black flames on the bottom and on the sleeves, inside the cloak is blue and the neck collar is wide. his V shirt is requip to a black, long sleeve shirt with a white line going down in the middle. His dark blue jeans is requip into a light brown color paints with the Heleos Blade's holster on his right leg. although he wears his regular outfit a lot he often requips into his guild master uniform during battle. [[Angel Judgment|'Angel Judgment]]:''' Despite his amazing talent and abilities Tristan is only able to use 1 of the 3 legendary Angel Spells which is '''Angel Judgement. However it is by far the most powerful spell he has, it is also what makes him able to control such a powerful group of wizards in the Warrior Angel Guild. Once he claps his hands together and a magic circle with the Warrior Angel Guild mark appears. Tristan's hand beings to glow and places his hand on the circle. Once that happens dozens of small glowing dots of light shoot out of the circle, the dots of lights happen to be small glowing angels that fly around as far as he wishes. The angels Dispel: Tristan is capable of dispelling certain and advanced spells with relative ease. * Dispelling Seal: A very useful spell where Tristan can temporarily dispel any magic or spells by placing his palm on the target. A magic circle seal is then place on the target temporarily cutting their magic energy from the spells and magics they used making the spells and magics they used vanish before they can reach their target. This magic is mostly useful for summoning magic but can still be used in various ways. Immense Durability: Tristan has proven himself to be considerably durable. He is able to take multiple powerful attacks from dozens of wizards and emerge unscathed. Despite his the injuries he takes in battle he still able to continue fighting. He was able to take a direct hit from Hino Sontara's lightning magic only to appear with barely a scratch. Master Acrobatic Skills: Tristan has been shown to have great mastery of acrobatic skills. Able to keep the opponent guessing as moves around the battlefield with great speed unable to be spotted and still able to evade attacks if he was. He has great speed to go with his skills has he can dodge and evade any attacks with no trouble. His skills in battle are beyond amazing that he can do impressive flips and jumps to get to his target without them getting a solid lock on him to attack. Master Sensor: Tristan possesses great skill in sensing and discerning the nature of Magic power. He is able to specifically pin point the enemy great distance away. He is able to detect even the slittiest hint of magic energy. When ever he sense a strong source of magic energy he is anxious from battle. Anyone who is able to sneak past his incredible sensing prowess must be extraordinary wizards Immense Magic Power: Tristan is known for possessing a monstrous amount of Magic Power. The incredible amount of magic power he uses is what makes him so respective in the guild and how he is able to control such powerful wizards. His magic power is so great he is able to wield the Heleos Blade with no trouble but even without it his power is legendary. Once he releases his magic energy the ground beneath him cracks from the intensity and destroys it, the magic power could terrify even the greatest wizard. He has a large amount of magic power that he could go an entire battle with still plenty of magic energy left to continue. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Tristan is an extremely accomplished unarmed fighter. He is able to fight equally matched with Zora Halo however that was before he became apart of the Ten Wizard Saints but even now he's still just a skilled as Zora is. He fight powerful opponents and will cleverly find a way to defeat them, his adaption to fighting an opponent is also what makes him a great fighter Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Tristan possesses great mastery in swordsmanship with his Heleos Blade. He is not only skilled at using its magic but is remarkable with the blade itself as well. His quick attacks and reflexes with the blade makes him a powerful swordsmen. His attacks with the blade are so powerful it can slash right threw a large bolder with a single slash. He can get creative and wield the sword with his feet, as he holds the handle by the bottom of his shoes. Weapons [[Heleos Blade|'Heleos Blade']]:' Is a magic sword that has extraordinary magic power, who ever wields the sword will be granted access to such overwhelming power and their magic energy will be increased beyond compare. It also grants its wielder the power to use Light Magic, however for someone such as Tristan who already posses such magic the blade enhances the power of the Magic's spells making it more destructive. When Tristan became the third master of the Warrior Angel Guild the Blade was passed down to him. He uses it as a symbol of his leader ship over the guild and Tristan uses it only when he has to and when he does the battle is then intensified. * 'Light Magic: Who ever wields the Blade will be able to use Light Magic with the use of it, however with Tristan who naturally uses light magic the Blade will enhance its power making its spells more destructive. Tristan is still able to use spells from the blade but its power is not enhanced since it comes from the blade itself. **'Light Blast:' The entire blade of the sword besides its handle glows blue, then the tip of the blade is pointed at the target. Might light is then fired at the target as a blast capable of destroying the target. **'Star Shield:' The entire blade of the sword besides its handle glows blue, then Tristan holds the sword out and uses the tip to draw a star shape magic circle the size of his body. The star protects him from incoming attacks. There are very few spells that are able to break threw it with no trouble. **'Light booster:' The Blade of the sword begins to glow blue. Magic energy is then released from the glowing blade allowing it deal greater damage then regular to the target.